


A Heart UnBruised and Unblemished

by SighingWinter



Category: Mansfield Park (2007), Mansfield Park - All Media Types, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Gen, Internal Monologue, thoughts, thoughts and feelings of Henry Crawford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: Rather unfortunately for Mr. Crawford he had already lost- for his heart, without knowing it to be so, was touched by Fanny Price. And he- Mister Henry Crawford of Everingham, with all his 5 thousand pounds a year could not stop what had already been started.Written in the style of Jane Austen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the scene where Henry watches Fanny play with the little girl after Maria's wedding to Mr. Rushworth.  
> I was struck with the scene and the way he watched her playing- especially with the empty rooms and the light and warmth of the picture.  
> Warning- I attempted to write in the style of Austen

When Henry Crawford had first approached Miss Fanny Price, intending to incite warmth in her manner from recalling their theatrics, he found that her resoluteness in declaring that ‘they had all indulged themselves enough’ was rather astonishing.

But there was something else, something so subtle that he could barely give notice to it, that caught Mr. Crawford. Now, Mr. Crawford was by no means, deficient in mind or recall, however more often than not his considerable powers were used more for himself than the focusing on any of those around him- save occasionally for a much-loved sister. Hence that the particular scene of Miss Price playing with the little girl and then later with the girl’s siblings was continually in the forefront for his thoughts whenever not in company, was puzzlement to the young man. And such a one that, rather than irritate the young man as had happened before, it in fact multiplied the many things he began to discover as part of continually growing attractions of Miss Price.

It was a few weeks after the arrival of William and upon seeing on a number of occasions the real love subsisting between the brother and sister that it struck him, while one day preparing for another day’s flirtation.

In that very image that haunted him so, he could see the warmth of Fanny’s heart and in that warmth found that it was what he had been wanting to find in another for so very long. His own estate, a place he hardly ever deigned to visit, was one of empty loneliness for him. It was dark without company and gloomy without that warmth that Fanny so easily displayed with her brother and children. A part of his mind put her there- at Everingham- and he could almost see before him that same joyous laughter that had been missing in all his childhood. He could imagine the immediate improvement not only of place but of his situation, her warmth and kindness would soften his heart, her presence would make worthy the long days spent in attending to necessary business, and a child or two, would bring a life and warmth that he could receive more pleasure from than he gave (a circumstance which was, at this time, currently rare- if indeed it ever happened).

It was rather like the time that his mind had desired to be as lived in the world as young William Price, before wealth and consequence had easily overcome what was the true nature (if very deeply hidden) nature of Henry Crawford.

In this instance, however, there was a marked difference. The memory of Fanny Price had been so long in his thoughts and had so completely awakened a part of his heart that no other woman had touched, that were he not very very careful rather than making a hold in her- she would be making a hole in his.

Henry turned to look back at his reflection and fixed his cravat. Indeed, in this game of his, he was determined to exit the winner; with a heart, as unbruised and untouched as it had been upon entering Mansfield so many months ago.

Rather unfortunately for Mr. Crawford however, he had already lost- for his heart, without knowing it to be so, was touched by Fanny Price. And he- Mister Henry Crawford of Everingham, with all his 5 thousand pounds a year could not stop what had already been started. 

**Author's Note:**

> To my devoted readers- I'm so terribly sorry I haven't posted in ages. I graduated had my first heartbreak, had a tough summer, got my first job, and life has been so crazy that all I've had time really are for short instances that I scribble on a pad for minor stress relief. But I'n still here and alive and getting physically and mentally better so hopefully you'll have the chance to see more from me in the future!


End file.
